


[podfic] Please, let's go home (I love you, they said, I love you)

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-, War of Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: In Treelight, he and Artanis had walked the beaches of Elendë, the white sand soft beneath bare toes as she splashed in the shallows and demanded he name every sea star. Upon the ragged new shores of this eastern land, they wore stout boots, for they were all torn rock and silt, and the waters colder than the Bay of Eldamar. And Artanis was Galadriel now, and if her name was softer, it was all of her that was.





	[podfic] Please, let's go home (I love you, they said, I love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please, let's go home (I love you, they said, I love you)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326811) by TheLionInMyBed. 



> Thanks to [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed) for having blanket permission!

Title: [Please, let's go home (I love you, they said, I love you)](http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/165328662567/15-andor-29-for-the-multipurpose-prompts)  
Length: 4:46

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5n5bbd00hqp1f1g/Please%2C+let%27s+go+home+%28I+love+you%2C+they+said%2C+I+love+you%29.mp3) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/zuxpm)


End file.
